Awakening Ares
by JasperWhitlock21
Summary: When Athena, god of wisdom, is sent to earth to awaken her mate, Ares, things could not go more wrong. As she struggles to obey her mate and keep her feelings for another hidden, an enemy attacks. After being weakened, she retreats to the arms of her lover. Will he wisdom pay off and regain her the mate she loves or will she crumble and settle for the one that could never be hers?
1. Chapter 1

I walked swiftly through the castle. Zeus had summoned me and you do not keep him waiting although I knew he would since it was me. I am his sister, Athena, the goddess of wisdom and defense. I pick up my pace a little. My white robes hugged my curvaceous body leaving nothing to the imagination. I was the only one of the gods who had not actually had sex with anyone. I walked straight into Zeus's throne room without announcing my presence and walked to the middle.

"Athena, I see you finally decided to bless us with your presence." He sneered. "Always a pleasure brother." I said. He glared at me as I smiled at Hera almost evilly. I hated her and it was no secret. "You are going to Earth." He said. "Why? Did you have another bastard child?" I asked. I was bored with doing his dirty work. "No. Ares is there. He needs to be awakened." He said. "Why the hell would I want to wake him up? The last time he was awake he destroyed my city." I said.

"He is your husband." Hera said with an evil smirk. Everyone in the kingdom knew that I was mated to Ares. "I am not married to him. He nearly burned me to the ground. I was the one who imprisoned him." I said. "Well it is time to release him and claim him as yours. The family he is with now plan to use him terribly. He will be put to death this time. He won't come back from that." My brother said. My heart sank and I frowned. I loved Ares whether he had hurt me or not and I wouldn't survive his death.

"Where is he?" I asked. My anger was kicking in and I could feel my mind already organizing how to get what was mine. "Forks, Washington but there are rules Athena." He said. "What?" I growled. "You cannot awaken him until the battle in the clearing. Only then will he know the truth and only then will you be able to save him." He said. I nodded and turned on my heels. I practically sprinted through the castle on my way to my apartments. I grabbed my weapons and walked to the gates of Olympus.

"Athena!" Hermes shouted. I turned and he slowed down. "You must be careful. Zeus and Hera want you and Ares dead. You are the only ones who rival their power. You must awaken Ares before that battle. He will kill everyone on the field including you if you don't. I will try to help by sending you messages but I must be careful. If Zeus finds out I will lose my head." He said. He broke a wing from his shoe and pressed it into my shoulder blade. It burned as it settled on my skin as a permanent mark. "You will hear me in your thoughts when I need to send a message." He said. I nodded and turned back to the gates. "I am coming my love." I whispered to Ares before I let myself fall from Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper Pov**

 _"I am coming my love."_ The thought was as clear as day in my head and I glanced around startled. I knew that voice somehow but it was not one of my family members. "Jasper, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help." I heard Bella say. I was stuck on human sitting duty while the rest of my family hunted. It was then that I smelled the blood but it wasn't fresh. It was old and smelled putrid. The human had started her monthly cycle. I got up from my chair in the study and ran at vampire speed to Edward's room. "Would you like me to get you some womanly products from the store?" I asked. There was suddenly a storm. Violent thunder and lightning was going around and the wind was whipping around harshly. _"For the love of Zeus I hate falling. Poseidon!"_ the voice was in my head again and I looked out the window. "Jasper? Did you hear me?" Bella asked.

"What?" I asked. "I said can you call the others?" she repeated. I nodded and turned and left the room. _"Hey do you think you could let up on the announcement of my arrival? Falling is bad enough without you adding to my misery with the weather, Po."_ I couldn't understand where that voice was coming from and then my family was standing there. "Why didn't you answer us Jasper?" my little pixie of a wife asked. "What?" I said. "We have been calling. Edward couldn't hear you and you disappeared from my visions." She said. "I was reading. I didn't hear you calling." I said. She eyed my but stepped around me to go check on Bella. Edward looked frustrated but I just shrugged and moved back to my study. I had to figure out where that voice was coming from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Athena Pov**

I landed hard in the middle of the forest. Poseidon had let up on the storm somewhat and I growled as I stood. I felt the familiar sting as my weapons burned their patterns into my skin. They would only be used when I called them forth. I glanced down at my white dress and frowned. Poseidon rose in front of me and smirk. "Hello sister." He said. "Hey Po." I sighed. I cleaned the dirt from my dress and he smiled. "That's better." I sighed. "Thena? What are you doing here?" he asked. I hadn't been to earth in thousands of years. Not since my love had burned my city to the ground for the second time. I had tried to rebuild but I was impossible. People no longer believed in my love for them and they gave up on me.

"I must save Ares." I said. "Here? On earth?" he asked and I nodded. "Would you like to build here?" he asked as I glanced around. "No. I need everything you have on Ares." I said. I looked up at the trees and then I smelt it. A human. Poseidon disappeared and I turned around to face the person who had walked up behind me. "Are you okay?" the human asked. It was a man. A very tan man and I smiled at him. "I am fine. Just looking for a place to build my new cottage." I said. "Well, you are on the wrong side of the river." He said. "I didn't realize there was a wrong side." I said. I turned away from him and walked along the river until I found a shallow part and then crossed.

I walked for a while just taking in the beauty around me. Experiencing earth again was something I would cherish forever. I had no wish to be on earth after the destruction of my city. It was better if I stayed far away from Ares. We waged war like no other against each other. We had not shared a kiss since before the first burning of Athens. He hated that Poseidon had favored me and showered me with gifts. To Ares, to show me love was to declare war. I had loved Poseidon and my city paid for it twice. In all that time though, no one had shown me the love that Ares had. No one would ever love me the way he did.

"Where are you my love?" I asked to the gentle breeze. I hit a road and turned right. My natural sense of direction told me that was the way into town. I needed to find a place to build my home though. I crossed the road and entered the forest again just outside of town. I found a pretty open area and called to Poseidon. "Yes my love?" he answered. I turned with a smile on my face. "Here. I want to build here." I said. "I will have it done for you before you return." He smiled. I kissed him gently and then pulled away. "Did you find Ares?" I asked. "He is living in a house full of vampires about 5 miles north of here. He is a vampire." He said.

"I am aware of that. I need to find a way into their lives though. I need and opening." I said. "There is a girl. A human girl. Her name is Bella Swan. She could be your way in." he said. I nodded and turned towards town. "I must send word to our brother and get some things from town." I said. "You know how to reach me." He smiled. "And Athena?" he asked and I turned back to him. "Welcome home." He smiled. "Thanks but next time, lose the theatrics." I laughed. He nodded and turned to get started. I smiled at his back as I thought of the last time I had seen Poseidon. He still bared the scar of Ares wrath above his eye. Poseidon had helped rebuild Athens after the first fire and when Ares burned her again, he was the one to douse the flames. He fought Ares off as he tried to claim me in the worst possible way. Poseidon had protected me and I had banished Ares here to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

I found my way into town and found a diner. I bumped into a girl and sent her sprawling. "Oh my. Im sorry." I apologized. I helped her up and she smiled at me. "It's fine. I was watching where I was going." She said. "I'm Athena." I smiled. "Like the Greek god?" she asked. "Exactly like that." I smiled. "I'm Bella." She smiled. "I haven't seen you around here before are you new to town?" she asked. "Yes. I just recently bought the home on the outskirts of town. I unfortunately arrived before the rest of my things and am starving." I said. "I was just on my way to my boyfriend's house. His mother always cooks more than I could ever eat. You are welcome to come with me." She said.

I smiled and nodded. She led me to an old truck and I climbed into the passenger side. On the way over, we asked all kinds of questions and I asked her to help me. "I lost my family recently and I have no one. If you could just introduce me as your friend from awhile ago I would appreciate it. I don't want people to know im alone here." I said. She frowned and nodded. "Of course." She smiled. She pulled onto a long dirt road and I couldn't wait to finally lay eyes on Ares after all this time. She climbed out and I followed her into the house. "Hey Emmett is everyone home?" she asked a bear of a man. He nodded and instantly the room was filled with people. I gasped and I saw the frowns immeadiately.

"Bella, love, who is this?" a bronzed haired boy asked. "This is Thea. She's a friend of mine from Arizona. She came up to visit me." Bella lied. I saw movement on the stairs and looked up. MY eyes landed on Ares and I shivered in excitement. I could see that he had picked up on Bella's lie and beggedhim not to say anything with my thoughts. He gasped and said one sentence. "It's you." He breathed and I frowned. "What?" I asked. "I recognize you from somewhere." He said. _"Athena stop him! He can not awaken yet!"_ Hermes yelled in my head. "What are you talking about? I just got here." I said. They all looked confused and I shrugged. I took in the rest of the vampire family and caught the blonde girl grinning at me.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hermes, why didn't you tell me Aphrodite was here?"_ i asked. He didn't answer me. _"Hello dear sister."_ She said in my head. I nodded and said I would speak with her later. Aphrodite being here meant she was after Ares. She has always wanted him and couldn't stand when he turned her down stating that he loved only me. That was centuries ago and I only hoped that she would understand when I explained what was happening. "Well its nice to meet you all." I smiled. "Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked. I nodded and Bella pulled me along into the kitchen to eat. I could tell Bella wanted more information but I shook my head at her and mouthed later. After we were done, Edward pulled Bella away and I was left alone.

I was making my way to the door when Aphrodite called to me. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. "Well Bella is a little busy and I didn't want to force myself on anyone else." I smiled. "No sense you can come with me. I was just heading upstairs to reorganize my closet." She said. she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room. She shut the door and then turned on me. "Spill." She said. I sighed and laid back on the bed. "Ares, is in trouble." I sighed. "So you need to wake him?" she asked. "Yes, but Aphrodite you must understand. I do not wish to take him from you. I cant help who he loves. I just wish to save him. If he dies then my existence is over." I said. "Athena, I no longer want Ares. I have found love with Emmett." She said.

"I don't want us to fight anymore. I need your help sister." I said. "Anything. Now explain whats happening." She said and I did. I explained what I could and she listened. "Well I can tell you its not me or Emmett." She said. "I know that Aphro. I would never think it was you." I said. I sighed hard and closed my eyes. "You missed him. You still miss him." She said. My heart was aching as I nodded. "I love him and although he had done some evil things I cant help but love him." I sighed. "It's his nature Thena." She said. "I know. I was so angry at him for hurting Poseidon and for burning Athens to the ground. I locked him away out of anger and now he is being used. I left him weak und open and now I must save him. I am supposed to be wise sister but I do not see any wisdom in my actions." I whispered. "What would have happened if you hadn't stopped him?" she asked.

"Olympus would have burned with the war of the gods. Zeus would have had my head and Ares would have killed him for it." I said. "So how were you not wise in stopping him sister?" she asked. I sighed as a small smile found its way to my lips. Aphrodite was more intelligent than people gave her credit for. She was vain and shallow sometimes but for the most part she was loving. "You have always been wise Thena. You just have to find a way to be wiser." She said. "Aphrodite, I love him. I cant stand by and watch him be used. He is my other half. I know war just as he knows wisdom. It is my instinct to kill anything that threatens my love of him." I sighed. "You cant just kill everyone Thena." She said. I nodded and sighed as I closed my eyes.

"I better get going. Po is building a house for me now and I need to get back before he goes completely overboard." I said. she nodded and did something that surprised us both. She hugged me and I smiled as I hugged her back. "I love you sister." She whispered. "As I do you." I breathed. She let go and then opened the door. "You simply have to let me come over and help you decorate. Oh and we can go shopping tomorrow for some clothes." She smiled. "Thanks Rosalie. I would like that." I smiled. She nodded as we hit the first floor. "Emmett and Jasper, we are taking Athena shopping tomorrow. She needs clothes for this type of weather." She said. "Sure thing babe." Emmett said. "Jasper and I already have plans." A pixie like girl said as she came in the door. "What plans Alice?" jasper asked.

"I told you, we are going to Paris for a week." She said. "No you said you were going. As in without me." Jasper said. I couldn't stand to watch him defend himself so. The Ares I knew would simply say no and there would be no reason to argue anymore. "Rose, I really must be going. My brother needs to see me." I said. I could hear Po calling to me and if a stayed any longer then I would be called against my will. She seemed to understand and looked to Alice. "You said you were going alone so I asked Jasper to help my new friend. Hes going to do that. You cant change your mind now Alice." She said. Alice glared at me and I glared back.


	6. Chapter 6

She growled and Jasper hissed at her. I felt the flames in my eyes as Ares started to awake. He would do anything to protect me. " _My love do not. I can defend myself from this small creature. I do not fear her. Sleep love. I will wake you when its time."_ I said into his head. He met my eyes and I realized that Ares was already awake. He smirked as he saw my recognition and did something I did not expect or have time to stop. "Hello my love." He said. Everyone froze as he crossed the room to me and planted a kiss on my lips. Without thinking I shoved him away and called forth my Ethros blade. I held it with the point to his throat. "Athena, you take this outside now. I will not have you destroying my mother's home." Aphrodite commanded.

"I am leaving. You will not follow me Ares or you will regret it so." I said. "You forget my dear that I do not bow to you." He said. Ares was full force now and I could feel it. "You back off or I'm calling Poseidon." I said. "Do you really think your lover can save you again?" he asked. Suddenly I was thrown off my feet and hitting the ground outside. I climbed to my feet and put my blade away. "You locked me away Athena! You weakened me and continually mocked me!" he roared. My knees buckled and I bowed with my neck exposed to him. "You would have burned me to the ground. I had no choice." I spit. "You had every choice! You made the wrong one at every turn!" he yelled. I forced myself to my feet and felt the earth start trembling as my anger rose. "You have no right! I locked you away to save Olympus! You would have seen all of us dead!" I screamed.

"You started this when you opened yourself to that fool of the Sea!" he shouted. "I never slept with Poseidon. You chose to see what you wanted. You burned my city twice and hurt my brother! Zeus would have killed me and then you would have burned Olympus to nothing! I chose to save my brother and the man I love! By locking you away I gave us every chance to get it right!" I said. Rain started pouring and I knew Poseidon was there behind me. He would easily feel my rage as it poured through the connection we shared. "Even now you call your lover to defend you!" he shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Poseidon shoved me backwards as he drew his sword. Ethros came forth without my calling and I pointed him at Poseidon. "You hurt him and I will kill you!" I spit. Po looked taken aback as he glared at Ares. "You will stay out of this one brother." I said. "He will not speak to you that way." He said. "I earned every word Po. You need not defend me this time." I said. "You really think you can defend her against the God of War?" Ares chuckled. I felt the air as Po moved around me to get to Ares. I was faster though and my blade met his as I shoved Ares back. I kicked Po away from us and watched as he climbed to his feet. "I do not wish to fight you brother but you will not hurt him." I said.

Po glared at me and I felt his anger pour through our connection. "He burned you twice, tried to take you in the worst ways, and yet you still protect him." he spit. "I protect only me. You know that any mark you lay upon him shall also be laid upon me." I said. I could not believe that my bother would face me so. "Athena, you will remove yourself." Ares commanded. The mating instinct commanded that I submit and give my mate what he wanted but I could not risk the life of my brother. Or of every other god on Olympus. We would all perish if I gave into Ares' demands.

"Poseidon please. I do not wish to fight brother." I pleaded. "You will come away. You wont stay here." He said. "Yes. I will come." I said. He never moved to sheath his sword so neither did I. "You must put Ethrak away." I said. He frowned and I knew why. He did not want to be disarmed while Ares was still in such close vicinity. "You know they are twins but you also know that Ethros is stronger. He will not obey until his brother is away." I said. Our blades were twins. Gifts from Ares as a signal that he knew our relationship was something more than brother and sister.

Although I am not a child of Kronos, like that of Zues, Hades and Poseidon, I have enough respect and power that they call me sister. I am the only one allowed this respect and because of that, my feelings for Po ran deeper than I liked to admit. "I will put him away when you are at my side." He said. I sighed as I took a step forward only to be grabbed and held where I was. "She does not bend to your will. She bends to mine." Ares said. I watched as both Po's sword and mine caught fire with the force of his anger and I tried to pull it from him through our connection. Thunder rolled and rain poured harder. I knew then that any chance I had of calming my brother would have to come at a price. Either way, I would end up hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Lightening lit up the sky and the wind caused my hair to whip across my face blurring my vision. Without warning I was thrown off my feet by Ares. I felt it as Ethrak sliced through my arm like butter and groaned in pain as I hit the ground. In he trying to protect me, Ares had thrown me right into the path of my brother's blade.

"Poseidon, please stop." I begged. I was back on my feet as I watched them fight. Po looked at me and Ares used that moment to wound him. I watched the blood seep through the leg of Poseidon's robes and anger crept into my body. I ran forward and blocked Ares' next blow with Ethros. The impact of our blades hitting caused the fire engulfing my blade to shoot flames everywhere. "Athena, you will removed yourself." Ares' commanded. I shook my head and pushed him away from Poseidon. "You will not hurt him." I said.

Poseidon had found his feet again and wrapped his arm around my waist before putting me behind him. "You have no self control. you attack your mate in thrice and yet she still tries to explain herself to you. She is a god. one of higher position and power than you, she does not bow to you!" Po said. Ares' growled and the ground shook from the force of it. "You, one who has bed MY mate thrice, speaks to me about her submission?" he growled. "I have never laid a hand on her. any advance I made was rebuffed and she gave her kiss with permission. I did not steal it." Po said. That is why Ares had burned Athens in the first place.

Ares growled again at this reminder and I grabbed Poseidon by the arm. "Poseidon, please, just stop." I begged softly. The weather was still out of control and freezing rain had started to fall. He adjusted his blade and removed my hand as if he had not heard. Then as I blinked against the lightening, Po dove towards Ares. I screamed and tried to get them apart but Ares' blade sliced my stomach open as he swung it towards Po. A cry of pain left my lips as we all twisted and fell onto one another in a pile. as I hit the ground I screamed louder than I had ever before.

As if the difference in my cry could be heard, the weather stopped and both Poseidon and Ares froze in what they were doing. "Athena!" came Aphrodite's cry as she came toward me. I coughed up blood and moaned in pain as the action caused more damage. Ethrak was buried hilt deep in the middle of my chest, just barely missing my heart but pinning me to the earth. My blood bubbled up around the sword and I coughed again as I struggled to get air. I could no longer hold myself to the conscious side of the world and I sighed as I blacked out.


	9. Meeting Death

And

* * *

As I lay in the darkness, I cherished the peace. The empty numbness that came with being unaware. There was no pain. Just me and just the darkness.

"Ahhh, Athena, I have been waiting for you!" Said a deep voice. I sat up and looked around me. Pain shot through my chest as I stood and I groaned against it. I could find no source for the voice and it confused me.

"You will see me when I allow it. For now, just know that I am Death." The voice said. I frowned and tried to find him again. "Am I dead?" I asked. Silence answered me and it angered me. "Am I dead?!" I shouted toward the emptiness. "No sister, you are  
/simply in between." He answered. So many questions formed on my lips but only one found its voice.

"Sister?" I asked confused. Then, as suddenly as the darkness had surrounded me, light appeared and revealed a man about my age. "I am your brother. I am Death and you dear sister, you are Life." He said. It was said as if I should know and understand  
/what that meant. "Excuse me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, the same color as mine, in exasperation.

"Must we do this every time?" He asked. His annoyance with me made me angry for I did not know what he was speaking of. "Do what?" I asked. "This happens every life time. You are gravely hurt during the no memory stage of our life and I have to remindyou  
of what you really are." He said. "And what am I?" I asked.

He shook his head and stared at me as if I should know. "You are Life. You must think Athena. You must remember!" He commanded. "Remember what?!" I asked but he had already turned his back to me and was walking away. The darkness began to swallow me againand  
the pain in my chest grew.

"Athena! Wake up! Get up now!"Poseidon was yelling. I open my eyes and glared at my brother and my mate. "Get this damn sword out of my chest!" I commanded. I was still pinned to the ground by it.

"Athena, it is dangerous! It could kill you!" Ares said. "I'm not going anywhere! Now remove the sword Ares, or I'll do it myself!" I said. He looked torn before taking a step forward to pull the sword out. He removed it in one smooth motion and I screamed  
out in pain. "I'm going to kill both of you!" I promised before I blacked out again.


End file.
